the sister
by Jonaslover1711
Summary: What if Charlie and Don had a little sister? look at their childhood life having a little sister. rated T because I'm me and I'm paranoid, like normal.
1. introduction

**ok I know I know I should be working on Never Grow Up but im obsessed with so many different things that my insane obsessed ADD mind keeps getting more and more ideas for stories, like this one, and im thinking of starting a Baby Daddy one/ones, and maybe a few other shows. This story is of Charlie and Don have a little sister Bethany (Beth) and she is 5 years younger than Charlie and I know I know it messes up some of the flashback stories from the show but just imagine she was off at a school thing or a special thing like that and I know that it totally messes up with the camping story but just improv it in those minds of yours. And this is from childhood and maybe, **_**maybe **_**later, like a lot later adults but for now, no. and im not putting in stuff like the camping trip or any flashback things like that since she wouldn't be in them. Thanks.**

**Oh and im trying a new better normaler writing style (for all stories… im pretty sure.)**

**Hope u like and im pretty sure ill do some more NUMB3RS stories.**

**So now without further ado (whatever that actually means) my story…**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NUMB3RS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS HERE NOW WOULD I?**

It was an early June evening. Don was 10 and Charlie was 5. They were racing cars on the floor in the living room, Charlie, even at the age of 5, was strategizing and mathematically calculating his moves for racing. And don, well don was just sliding them as hard as he could to try and beat his little brother, unsuccedingly. Margret walked in and had them both stop and sit in front of the couch. "Boys we" she began, gesturing to her and their father who had walked in behind her and sitting next to her on the couch, "have some really big news." The boys looked both confused and excited (Don more excited than Charlie). "My baby boys, it looks like there will be another baby." "What do you mean mommy?" Charlie asked. "I mean you will have a new baby brother or sister!"

_12 weeks later-_

"Mrs. Mr. Eppes, it looks like you'll be having a little girl."

March 4th at 3:28 pm she is born.

Don and Charlie walked into the room with their father. Margret held up their little sister and said, "Charlie, Don, say hello to your little sister Bethany." She said proudly with a smile, "Wanna hold her Don?" "Uh… uh… I d-don't know." He said nervously, scared to death to hold his little sister, afraid he would break her or something. "Oh come on Don, you held Charlie when he was born, and you were only 5!" "Uh… o-okay." He walked up to his mother and she handed him his little sister. She was crying at first but soon stopped feeling comfortable, as though she knew that he was her brother. She opened her eyes and had that little baby smile. She held up her hand and grabbed his finger which she stuck in her mouth. After about 10 minutes Charlie asked if he can hold her and his mom said yes, So he climbed up on her bed and Don handed little Bethany to him. She started fussing until she found his finger.

A few days later their mother comes home with Bethany. They had already set up her nursery. It had Peter Rabbit wallpaper, a wooden crib was on one wall and it had blue and white teddy bear sheets. In one corner a matching lamp. There was a blue butterfly rug on the floor. There was a wooden rocking chair in the other corner with a floral cushion. On the other wall was a changing table. It had white lace around the edges and the blue teddy bear sheets on the inside.

**Hey sorry for the line in the middle of the story but I can't get rid of it. ****. I'll have the next chapter up soon like really soon and it will be her as a toddler. I REALLY, REALLY hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! It's the button right down there v. (it says review) I know you see it! I know you want to click it! Go ahead **_**click it! Click it! **_**(It's your conscience) oh and thank you who ever crated spell check, without it this probably wouldn't make sense. (im like Charlie that way, Great at math [really but not **_**as**_** good] but TERRIBLE at spelling!) ok so **_**click the review button! Click! Click! Click!**_


	2. birthdays and brothers

**Ok so apparently there was no line, sorry and the reason im only starting NUMB3RS fanfiction now, well that's because I only started getting into it now… THANKYOU NETFLIX! So sorry if some things don't line up, I probably haven't gotten to that flash back or something yet so please forgive me. You can correct me in PM or review and PLEASEEEEEE give me those ideas for 'Never Grow Up' because im writers blocked on it! so you can PM me or review because the great thing about review… you don't need an account to do it! oh and I know that lots of people would think that Charlie wouldn't get along with a little girl but NOT IN MINE! So yeah. U don't like? I don't care. Because it's your choice to be reading this! *smirk* oh and thank you numb3rs mystery for reviewing, and following.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NUMB3RS!**

Today was Bethany's 3rd birthday. Her dad had gone out to pick up her present and get supplies for her party, Don was still asleep, her mom was making breakfast, and Charlie was up and supposed to get her up. He walks in the room and makes his way to her bed. He pokes her, she doesn't wake up. He does it again, same result. He picks her up and she finally wakes up. "hi chawie!" she says throwing her arms around his neck. "hey" he said "we have to go wake up don" her eyes got huge. She LOVED waking up either one of her brothers so she started nodding her head violently.

The made their way down the hall and to dons room. Charlie let her down and opened the door a little so she could sneak in. he followed close behind. She got up in the bed and started jumping. He just turned on his side. She sat on his side and screamed "get up don, get up! It's my birfday!" "fine fine im up Beth." "good!" said Bethany and Charlie simultaneously. They all three went down stairs and their mom was making pancakes. There was a bowl of pineapple in the middle of the table and glasses of milk for them. Normally Bethany sat next to her mom on one side of the table, then Don, then next to don is Charlie, then next to Charlie is her dad on the other side of the table. But today she made don and Charlie switch seats. Bethany's commented on the roundness of pancakes and that got Charlie talking about equations and algorithms and Charlie math stuff. They then started eating when her dad got home.

_2 hours later-_

Allen went out to the backyard to put together Bethany's present, and told Charlie and Don to keep Bethany inside. Margret then said she had to finish something before the party and for them to watch Bethany and have her dressed in one hour. "so were on babysitting duty." Don said as his mom walked outside.

"me bored!" Bethany said. "what do you want to do bethy?" Don asked. "I want to pway wacing caws!" she hopped up and down to her bedroom and screamed for her brothers to hurry up. They got to her room and helped her set out her racing cars. After about 45 minutes Don looked at the clock and remembered that their mom had said to get her dressed. "hey bethy, its time to get dressed for your party." He said. "ok" she said kinda sadly. "can I pick my cwoves?" "yeah, sure" said Don. She walked over to her closet in-between her crib and nightstand with the lamp and books on it. she picked out a pair of overalls with snoopy on the left front leg and a red short sleeved shirt. After they helped her get that on, they brushed out her hair and don got the socks Bethany was talking about. "the ones with the wainbow fwuffy on the top!" it took a few 'These?' and 'NO!'s but he finally found them. And Charlie got the pink T strap shoes with flowers on them. They then went down stairs and their mom came home. She said the guests would arrive any minute, and went to go tell Allen.

People started coming in and going to the outside, but most of the adults stayed inside. "boys I want at least one of you with Bethany." Margaret told them. Don would've volunteered but Bethany yelled out "I want Charlie!" she had wanted to be with Charlie more often lately but especially today. She felt that he was going to forget her or something that he was slipping away. He agreed and followed her outside. After about an hour or two it was cake time. Margaret came out with a big chocolate cake. Then it was present time. She ripped open all her presents. Then she got to her family's presents. Don's was a foam baseball bat and a plastic ball. Charlie's was a little chalkboard with some chalk. And then her dad led her over to where the present was. he told her to look up, it was a tree house! She asked if she could go up it but he said he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. "could chawie come with me, then could I go?" "sure" was his response. She and Charlie went up and hug out up there for a few minutes before they came back down.

The party soon ended and Bethany Charlie and don all went up in the tree house. They all hung out in there for a while. When they went back in they all sat on the couch and watched a movie, Bethany fell asleep on charlie's lap. He took her upstairs and put her in her crib.

**Ok so sorry that these first few chapters have been short, but the next wont be. Hope you like! Now REVIEW! Please! And you can share ideas cause maybe ill use them! **


	3. sick

i appoligize for not updating in so long its just that im trying to get all i can out of the lat 7 days of summer :( enjoy the story :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NUMBERS OR ANY OTHER THINGS YOU MAY RECOGNIZE!

it was an early monday in june, when Charlie Eppes awoke to a crying 5-year-old bethany tugging on his pajama sleeve. "whaaaat?" he groaned into his pillow until he realized he she had been, and was, crying. he sat up and pulled her up onto his bed. "what's wrong?" he asked. "me don't feel good!" she whined. charlie felt her forehead, she was really hot. "MOOOOOOOOM!" he yelled. his mom came down the hallway and was there within a matter of seconds. "Bethany says she doesn't feel good, and she's really hot." he said. his mother took bethany from his lap and felt her than she said that she'd be right back and sat bethany back down in charlie's lap. she came back with a basket full of stuff such as medicines, a thermometer, a first aid kit and other things along those lines. she took bethany's temperature and it read 101. "here baby take this," she said while handing bethany some children's motrin. "thank-you mommy" beth said. "its alright baby, you should try to go get some more rest." she said taking bethany back to her room and putting her back in her bed, she kissed her forehead and headed back to charlie's room. "baby, you should get back to bed to, its," she looked at the clock on charlie's night stand, "5:43 in the morning, i will have to work today though, and so will your father, so when we leave in a few hours, you and don are gonna have to watch her ok?" "yeah ok" he said before she left the room and he went back to bed.

it was 8am and margaret was leaving two boys alone babysitting their little sister. she went through were the medicine is and that stuff before leaving them. "and now we are stuck home, alone, babysitting out little, sick, sister." don said slowly. they went over to the couch and right as they were sitting down bethany yelled, "don, charlie, i need water!" "ok" don yelled up to her. "and so the whining begins." he muttered under his breath.

don made his way up the stairs and to her bedroom with the water. "here ya go beth" he said handing her the water. "donny?" she said "yeah?" he replied. "i don't feel good! like wreally don't feel good!" she whined, almost crying. "yeah, yeah, i know" he said rubbing circles on her back. "what hurts?" he asked. "my tummy" she stated. "it'll be alright" he said. she soon fell asleep head in his lap. later that day when their mom came home she found charlie downstairs asleep on the couch, and bethany and don asleep in bethany's bed.

A/N: SORRY that this chapter is short, and TERRIBLE! its a terrible chapter i know its just im running out of ideas. so help me out? thankyou. 


End file.
